


Missed

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: drift, character: perceptor, smut: sticky, verse: idw, warning: spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Ratchet succeeds in bringing Drift back to the <i>Lost Light</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Drift/Perceptor  
>  **Warnings:** PWP, AU, Sticky, Vague Spoilers for recent MTMTE and Drift’s new miniseries  
>  **Notes:** Written for [DeceptionAndMurder](http://deceptionandmurder.tumblr.com/) for the Tumblr TF gift exchange. It did get a touch fluffy at the end, but I hope you like it! Happy Holidays!

Perceptor forced himself to wait, to stay in his lab, work even if he could barely concentrate. He went for energon and recharged -rather _tried_ to recharge- at his usual times, nodded to the mechs he passed, and made idle conversation. He had gotten really good, he decided, at hiding his emotions and thoughts from casual observers. No one seemed to notice that his spark hadn’t stopped whirling like a hurricane in its crystal since the news came. They babbled on, barely pausing in their own gossip and certainly not realizing that Perceptor didn’t reply to their questions.

What had Drift been doing? Where had he gone? Why had he and Ratchet returned looking like slag? Had anyone gotten past Ratchet to talk to Drift? Did you hear how Rodimus got _thrown_ out of the medbay before he was even all the way across the threshold?

Those were all questions Perceptor wanted answered too. Well, all but the one about Rodimus. He had heard about that from Rodimus himself as he popped out the dent Ratchet had given him.

How was Drift? Was he going to recover from all he had been through? Would he even want to see Perceptor? Those were the things Perceptor asked within the safety of his own mind.

“Is this where you’ve been hiding?”

Perceptor jumped badly and the calibrator in his hand clattered to the table.

“Sorry,” Drift chuckled as he stepped into the lab and let the door close behind him. “So, what’s so interesting about that corner there?”

Perceptor glanced where Drift gestured and felt his face heat. “I was… thinking.”

Drift smiled and stepped closer, leaning his hip on the work table. “Thinking.”

“Yes,” Perceptor replied, flailing for words that wouldn’t come.

The smile shifted into a smirk, and Drift leaned closer. “About?”

“You,” Perceptor answered honestly, surprising himself, but by the looks of him, not Drift.

“Good. Come on.”

Perceptor found his hands caught and tugged, and in a daze, he was led from the lab and to his own quarters.

“Same code?” Drift asked, but he was already keying it in, and once the door slid open, Perceptor was towed inside.

“I think we should probably talk,” Perceptor said, giving his door a startled look as the automatic lock beeped.

“Later.” Drift’s hands were on Perceptor in an instant, stroking, petting, pushing him back toward his berth only to stop. “Unless… We don’t have to do this.”

“I thought you would be angry with me,” Perceptor confessed, voice barely making it over a whisper, and he already ached for Drift to touch him more.

“Why would I be angry with you?” Drift asked. “I figured you’d be pretty mad at me, but you don’t seem like it.” He stepped in close, pushing his chest up against Perceptor’s, making his spark throb hard in want. “Can say no.”

And there was the request for consent. It was so intrinsically _Drift_ as Perceptor knew him that he had to smile. “I’m not angry. I think I was, a little. I knew you couldn’t have been solely responsible, but I still let you leave without a word against it.” That guilt had eaten at him.

Drift shook his helm. “Wouldn’t have changed anything.”

“I still should have said it.”

One corner of Drift’s mouth lifted. “We’re better when we don’t talk.” He pushed lightly and Perceptor’s legs bumped the side of his berth. “Say yes.” Drift leaned up, lips brushing Perceptor’s lips as he spoke.

“Yes.”

Perceptor let himself fall back onto the berth, spark pulsing harder as Drift crawled up over him. First one knee, and then the next pressed between Perceptor’s, Drift’s hands flowing up his chest plating, fingertips skimming the transformation seams at the sides.

“Missed you,” Drift murmured as he covered Perceptor’s body with his own.

“Missed you too,” Perceptor replied, then grinned a little. They really were better when they weren’t trying to talk. Expression came easier and more smoothly in actions alone for the both of them. He lifted his helm, capturing Drift’s mouth in a heated kiss, his hands moving over smooth and polished white plating. “I’m glad you’re home,” he whispered, daring one last sentence before dragging his legs up the outsides of Drift’s and rocking his hips up.

Hot panel bumped and slid against hot panel, and a low moan flowed from Drift. Perceptor’s respiration picked up, but despite how embarrassingly fast he was ready, they both held back, exploring, touching, reacquainting themselves with the other’s body. Need shimmered over Perceptor’s sensornet, and he dug his fingers deeper into the side gap, tugging a sensitive cable and making Drift cry out and a soft _snikt_ sound as his interface cover unlocked and retracted.

The sound alone was enough to shoot a bolt of lust deep into Perceptor’s belly, but then Drift’s spike, heavy and hot, pushed out against his thigh, and he couldn’t keep his own panel shut any longer. The sweet tang of lubricant filled the air, and suddenly no time had passed. Drift shifted, Perceptor arched, and they both gasped and shivered in pleasure.

Time lost meaning as they moved together, still slow at first, but then faster. Soft, tender touches became gripping holds. Perceptor clutched at Drift’s hips, pulling him into each thrust as their kisses fell away to desperate moans. Finesse abandoned them both, but Perceptor didn’t care. Heat coiled deep, his entire body buzzed in hungry, aching need, and still the charge swelled higher.

“Drift!” Perceptor writhed, fire tingling through his lines. He arched, mouth falling open in a silent scream as bliss ignited and scorched ecstasy throughout his body. Distantly, he noted Drift’s low moan and the flood of liquid heat in his valve, but it was a long, perfect moment before reality began to assert itself.

“Primus,” Drift gasped, collapsing over Perceptor in a sated sprawl. Perceptor grinned and wrapped his arms better around him.

“I am really glad you’re home,” Perceptor whispered.

Drift snickered and kissed him. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
